


An Undiscerning Detective

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Saihara Shuuichi is known as the Super High School Level Detective, who is trapped in a killing game with fifteen other Ultimate students. Ever since the first trial his vision has been blurring in and out of focus... then one day he wakes up in darkness(Currently there are only spoilers for the first and second chapter, but there eventually will be spoilers for the full game.)





	1. Utterly Useless

Saihara laid down on his bed while gripping his head. Lately he had been getting awful headaches, usually he could’ve dealt with them by taking a painkiller… but now, even if he took one, the headache would remain. Not only did they cause an immense amount of pain, but they caused his vision to blur out of control. It had started with only one every couple of days, but now they occurred almost daily, and Saihara was on the brink of insanity. Hopefully the headaches would soon disappear, but for now they were getting in the way of investigation and class trials. He had barely been able to focus the entirety of the last class trial, even if it was painfully obvious that Toujo had been the murderer of Hoshi. 

He thought that they had been caused by a lack of sleep, after all as the killing came had gone on, he had found it harder to fall asleep. Thankfully he was quite exhausted after the latest trial, so even if he was still wearing his clothes from the previous day, he was able to drift off almost as soon as he laid his head down on his pillow. 

The next morning, Saihara couldn’t find himself to open his eyes at all. No matter what he did, all he could see was absolute darkness. He tried to turn on the lights, although he couldn’t see he was sure that he had flipped the switch on. It was quite obvious to see that he was panicking, perhaps it had been one of Ouma’s pranks and his eyes would open soon. He felt around his room walls for the door, clumsy opening it and feeling around for a wall to lean against. He had taken the route daily, so he felt that even without his eyesight he could safely arrive there… he wasn’t so sure about returning though. His mind was filled with thoughts of someone using his current unadvantage against him, so he tried to calm himself down by saying that it was too out in the open for someone to murder him. Finally he could hear the sound of voices, which was his one hope. He walked quicker to the voices, someone could help him… someone could help him… Saihara didn’t care if he looked like a mess, all that mattered was that someone could help him open his eyes. 

“Saihara-kun, are you okay? No offence, but you look like a mess.” Saihara couldn’t see, but he recognized the voice of Kiibo. 

“I-I can’t see anything, everything is black!” Saihara hyperventilated, his worries getting the best of him. 

“Have you tried opening your eyes, Shittyhara,” Saihara could reconginze that tone in an instance, only Iruma would say something like that. 

“Y-yes, but no matter what I do… I cannot seem to see.” Saihara explained. 

“I’m sure that it isn’t anything too problematic, but I’d be happy to check your eyes for you Saihara-kun,” Kiibo said, “And I’m sure Iruma-san would help as well.” 

“Yah, yah, it would be better than seeing you being this pathetic,” Iruma agreed.

“I’m sorry for this trouble, but thank you,” Saihara replied. 

“Don’t worry, it isn’t troublesome at all! The infirmary isn't far away at all!” Kiibo reassured. 

“Oh! Did I hear that something is wrong with my beloved Saihara-chan!” A voice from behind called out. 

“Go away Shota,” Iruma barked back at Ouma. 

“I’m just worried for my beloved… at least let me help guide him! And don’t worry, I won’t run him into any walls, nishishi!” Ouma chirped. 

“Ouma-kun, thanks for the offer, but I think that Iruma-san and I have this covered,” Kiibo said. 

“Just let me helpppp! I promise to stay out of your way!” The small boy bargained.

“B-but!” The robot stuttered.

Saihara tried to smile, “It’s alright Kiibo-kun, he can help me.”

“Yay! I knew I could count on Saihara-chan,” Ouma placed an arm around the black haired boy’s back, which he didn’t think was necessary, “Right this way!”  
Saihara would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous at all, every time the four of them turned, he was frightened that Ouma would ram him into the wall or trip him on purpose. However, by the time they had him sit down in the infirmary, Ouma had done nothing but be quiet the entire time. 

“I’m not a doctor, but I will try to help you the best to my abilities!” Kiibo explained, “It shouldn’t take too long, I believe that I have to use an Ophthalmoscope. And Iruma-san, can you make sure I’m doing this right?”

“Sure, but doing this is easier than makin’ a virgin cum in his pants!” Iruma exclaimed. 

“Just don’t hurt Saihara-chan, you are a robot after all so you’ll probably malfunction or something!” Ouma teased. 

“Please stop with your discrimination, I am trying to help Saihara-kun here.” Kiibo sighed. 

Saihara tried his best to sit still, but he could feel Kiibo’s breaths on his skin. It made him uncomfortable having someone so close. After only 15 minutes, or what seemed to be hours for the male, Kiibo started to question him. “So, have you had anything else problematic?”

“A-a few headaches here and there, but nothing too bad… My vision would also sometimes blur in and out of focus, but I believe that it was caused by the headaches.” Saihara responded. 

“Did any of your family members have any kind of disease or condition?” Kiibo asked. 

“I-I’m sorry, but I can’t exactly remember,” Saihara tried to explain. 

“That’s alright Saihara-kun.” Saihara could hear Kiibo and Iruma whispering to each other, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He hoped that it wasn’t anything too terribly awful. 

“U-uh Saihara-kun…” Kiibo stuttered. 

“What is it Kiibo-kun,” Saihara asked, trying to prepare himself for the truth. 

“U-um…” Saihara might have not been able to see, but he could picture Kiibo fiddling with his fingers. 

“You’re blind Shittyhara!” Iruma yelled at the male.

“N-no… you must be mistaken. I just can’t open my eyes, see?” Saihara tried to force his eyes open, but no matter what he couldn’t see. 

“You’re eyes are open, but they are quite clouded over… I’m sorry, but you are blind Saihara-kun,” Kiibo said as gently as possible. 

“Silly Kiibo! Saihara-chan can’t be blind,” Ouma spoke up, “After all he’d be quite useless as a detective if he was.”

“Shut it!” Miu exclaimed. 

“It’s called Acute Closed-Angle Glaucoma… and I am sure that he has it,” Kiibo replied. 

“Kiibo-kun,” Saihara almost whispered, “I-Isn’t there are a way to cure it?”

“There’s surgery and some medicines that can help it, but there is no way that we can safely get them while trapped in this school,” Kiibo explained. 

“W-without my vision… I’m nothing.” Saihara muttered. 

“You’re not nothing Saihara-chan!” Ouma protested. 

“What good is a detective if he doesn’t he can’t see the clues?” Saihara countered. No matter what anyone said, Saihara knew the truth. 

He was utterly useless.


	2. Overt Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara and Ouma return to Saihara's dorm, on the way they run into a classmate who isn't keen on the fact that the two boys are hanging out.

“You’re not useless Saihara-kun. I’m sure that Iruma-san could make something that could help you regain your sight partially.” Kiibo suggested. 

“I never agreed to that!” Iruma yelled, before realizing Saihara’s current situation, “W-well I mean… It’ll take some time, but there is nothing a gorgeous inventor like I cannot do!” 

“T-thank you Iruma-san,” Saihara said, unknowingly, still staring at the floor. “I think I’m going back to my room now…” 

As the male began to stand up, he felt a gust of air before someone wrapped their arm around him again, “Saihara-chan, don’t you want to eat at least?” 

“I-I’m not very hungry right now, but thanks for the offer,” Saihara replied. In reality, he knew that he was in fact hungry. He just didn’t want to possibly run into anyone at the dining hall. 

“Saihara-kun, I know that it is very important that humans eat breakfast. I have heard that it is the most important meal of the day, and that you should not skip it!” Kiibo explained. 

“I’ll try some later, but thanks for worrying Kiibo-san.” Saihara said. 

“It is no trouble at all, but I think that you are hungry… you just don’t want to run into people, is that right?” Kiibo asked. 

Saihara hated to admit it, but the robot was right on target, “I guess so…”

“Saihara-kun, I think that you should let people know what’s wrong,” Kiibo suggested. 

“And make him a possible murder target? You should’ve spoke up Robot-chan if you wanted to murder Saihara-chan so badly!” Ouma teased. 

“Cut it out, you know that I do not want to kill anyone,” Kiibo retorted. 

“Yo Saihara,” Iruma interrupted, “I’ll drop off a little something to help ya out later, even if you keep being a pussy it might be able to help a bit!”

“Uh… Thanks?” Saihara questioned himself as he thanked the girl. “It’s not some sort of weird toy or something?” He knew that Iruma would always make certain twists to her inventions. Knowing her, she had probably placed some weird toys in it. 

“Wow! I didn’t take Saihara-chan to be so perverted!” Ouma gasped. 

“I-I’m not… that why I asked,” Saihara justified. 

“It can be if you want it to!” Iruma shouted. 

“Ah… no thanks,” Saihara said, “But I think I’m going to head back to my room for now.” The boy started to walk away, but Ouma steered him in a different direction. 

“Now, where do you think you’re going?” Ouma asked. 

“To my room…” 

“No offence Saihara-chan, but I think you might need some help getting there,” Ouma said. 

“And what makes you say that?” Saihara replied. All he wanted right now was to be left alone; he wanted to stay in his room alone and sort out all of his problems by himself. Of course, that probably meant he would just break down, which he didn’t want anyone to see. 

“Just the fact that you almost rammed yourself into a wall… Just accept my help for once Saihara-chan!” Ouma begged. 

Saihara paused for a moment before giving up and accepting the help. He didn’t exactly trust Ouma, but it was better than embarrassing himself. He found it a bit odd that Ouma wasn’t teasing him about this or messing with him, he wasn’t complaining. It just felt… off? 

Saihara could hear footsteps, he knew that it was most likely someone else, but he prayed that it was Kiibo or Iruma. “What are you two menaces doing?” There was only one person who’d say something like that, and it was Chabashira. 

To be honest, Saihara had no idea where she was, but he decided that it would be better to just look down, “J-just heading back to my room.” 

“And why is that filthy boy’s arm around you?” Chabashira asked. 

“Nishishi! Don’t worry Chabashira-chan, I’m just protecting my beloved Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed. That didn't make it sound any better... 

Saihara could picture the look exact of disgust on the girl’s face, “Just… don’t do anything indecent!” Thankfully Chabashira walked away without too much questioning, but he could hear her muttering under her breath about how nasty men were. The two boys decided to continue onwards, silently hoping that they wouldn’t run into anyone else. 

Saihara heard a door click open as he was led inside, “Here we are Saihara-chan! And don’t worry, it’s your room.” Words could not describe how ecstatic he was to be in his own room again, but he still wasn’t too keen on the idea of Ouma also being there. 

“T-thanks Ouma-kun,” Saihara said softly as he walked towards his bed. He was still trying to get used to the whole not being able to see thing, so he probably looked pretty stupid waving his arms around. To him, it wasn’t weird though, he was just trying to make sure he didn’t run into anything. 

“Need a little help there?” Ouma teased. 

“I’m good,” Saihara curtly replied. His hands landed on something comfy, and he tried his best to raise himself onto it… assuming that he was correct that it was his bed. He had no idea what to do once he sat down, so he just sat there looking straight ahead at nothing. 

Saihara felt a sudden weight next to him. He was sure that it was Ouma jumping on his bed. “Sooo, how is Saihara-chan planning to cope with his blindness?” Ouma asked.   
How was he? Saihara asked himself, he truly had no idea. “I-I didn’t think that far ahead.” 

“There’s no need to worry! I’ll protect you from all dangers,” Ouma boasted. 

“Thanks? But you know that you don’t need to stick around anymore? I can take care of myself,” Saihara said. 

“Saihara-chan, let’s be real here. You could barely make it to your bed, I get that it isn’t fun to rely on others, but it won’t be for long. Soon enough, you’ll be used to this, and maybe even the pig and robot can figure out a way to fix your eyesight?” Ouma said with a surprisingly serious tone. 

Saihara squeezed his fists, “I wish that was true, but no one has ever found out a way to cure blindness. I mean there are glasses, but they don’t fully fix it.”

“I hate to admit it, but the pig is pretty talented. I’m sure she will figure somethin’ out,” Ouma comforted. 

“Besides, what use is a detective without his sight?” Saihara added. 

“Well… I’m sure that if someone could describe a crime scene to you that you’d be able to solve it right away!” Ouma said. He was usually quite good at lying, but this one clearly faltered. It was simply Ouma telling a useless lie that would get him nowhere. It was one that was only meant to try and make him feel better, but Ouma never lied for something like that. 

“Ouma-kun, what’s with you today?” Saihara asked, “It’s not like you to give such obvious lies.” 

Ouma replied, “Hm… Really now? I’m just trying to help my poor Saihara-chan out.” He thought that it there was more to that statement. Even if Ouma was trying to help him out, he wouldn’t have lied to try and make Saihara feel better. If anything, he would have teased him and purposely ram him into things. 

“I really don’t need your sympathy,” Saihara said curtly. 

“Mannnn! Just appreciate my help, you know you’re very lucky. And besides, I’m not pitying you, I’m just trying to aid you!” Ouma exclaimed, sniffling a bit towards the end. 

“Is there really no stopping you?” Saihara wondered even though he already knew the obvious answer. 

“Nope! I just love Saihara-chan so much!” Well that was settled… He knew that Ouma was stubborn, but he didn’t expect him to be this adamant. That was an issue for another day. 

Saihara knew that it was strange that his vision vanished so abruptly. Yes, it was entirely possible that he truly had Acute Closed-Angle Glaucoma or another type of disease, but it was troubling that he had lost his sight so quickly. Almost any disease that made you blind came with some sort of warning first. Usually it was degrading vision that built up over the years, but it had just over a week ago for Saihara. Maybe he had ignored it… but that didn’t seem right at all. He knew that he was going to solve this case, there was just one problem. 

How was he supposed to investigate if he couldn’t even see a centimeter ahead of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am not an expert in the field of optics... But I have done my research. I cannot fully explain what it is like to be blind, but I am trying my best to.


	3. A Quick Witted Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara and Ouma run into a pressing astronaut who demands to know what is up with Saihara.

Saihara had been a bit surprised when Ouma remained silent while he was thinking. Usually he was loud, energetic, and annoying, but now he was being strangely quiet. He had expected the shorter boy to make a sudden outburst at some point, whining about how Saihara wasn’t talking to him. Of course he didn’t mind the silence of the room, if anything he enjoyed the peace… of course it could never last long. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

“Yo! Open up Shittyhara!” He heard a voice yell as they furiously knocked at the door. He scrambled off the bed and began to walk towards the door. However, the door flew open, almost knocking Saihara to the floor. “Oh shit, sorry ‘bout that… Good thing it didn’t actually hit you!”

Saihara stood and tried to regain his composure, “Y-yah, good thing.” 

“Anyways, like the amazing inventor I am! I made a little something to help you for the time being. It’s just a simply little thing called a Long Cane. Don’t worry, it’s just a normal old thing… Tried to add some ‘special’ features to it, but Kiibo said that I better not.” Iruma explained as she placed an object in Saihara’s hand. 

“OH! Are you trying to give Saihara-chan a sex toy or something?” Ouma asked with sparkling eyes, or at least Saihara assumed that he was. 

“O-of course not. Even if I am a great and beautiful inventor, I don’t know too much about them. You’re supposed to tap them from side to side or some shit like that so that you can avoid obstacles. An inventor like me could do so much better, but I figured you needed somethin’ at least.” Iruma explained. 

Saihara replied, “Thanks for the help Iruma-san, I appreciate the effort.”

Iruma exclaimed, “Oh please, that took no effort at all! The real thing I was gonna explain is that Kiibo and I are gonna try to invent something that can repair your vision… Still gotta work out a few kinks here and there, but hopefully it’ll be ready soon!” 

“So no sex toys for Saihara-chan, oh man!” Ouma whined. Saihara prayed that he was just joking around like usual.  
“Shut it shota!” The girl demanded. 

“Well that’s all… I’ll leave you two to do those pervy things,” Iruma said. 

“N-no we aren’t-” Saihara frantically explained. 

“Sure, sure.” Iruma continued, “And it’s not like I care or anything, but you should eat or something! Bye!” And with that, Iruma slammed the door behind her.   
Saihara held the cane in his hand, he didn’t exactly see how it would help him a ton, but he was happy that someone cared for him. 

“So… Is Saihara-chan going to do dirty things now?” Ouma teased. 

“N-No! Stop joking around,” Saihara said, clearly embarrassed. 

“Nishishi, don’t be so serious.” Ouma replied, “Now how about we test that thing out and go get some food. I’m in the need for some Panta!” 

“I guess we can… I just don’t really want anyone to notice me.” Saihara said while fiddling with the white stick. 

“Great! Let’s go!” Ouma jumped off the bed and opened the door for Saihara. The taller male tried to use the stick to his advantage. It was uncomfortable to use, but it helped in the long run. Instead of flailing his arms around aimlessly, he could make sure he didn’t run into anything. He felt like Ouma was going to tease him about how foolish it looked, but it never came. Guess he is mellowing out a bit? 

“Woah! Nice job Saihara-chan!” Ouma praised. 

“T-thanks?” Saihara replied, unsure if it was an actual complement or not. Ouma led Saihara to what he assumed was a table and sat down. 

“Now stay here, I’m going to make Saihara-chan breakfast!” Ouma declared as he marched away. Saihara fiddled with his hands as he waited for the male to return with something that was hopefully edibal. 

“Hey Saihara-kun, didn’t expect to see you here so late!” A male sounding voice bursted out. 

Now Saihara wasn’t entirely sure where the male was, but it sounded like he was to the left of Saihara and that’s where he looked, I-I just tended to a few things before I could make it to breakfast.” 

“Are you kidding me? Why are you looking at the opposite direction of me, be a man and look me straight in the face!” The male, Momota, cried out. 

Saihara immediately whipped his head around, “S-sorry Momota-kun, I’m a bit out of it today.”

“I can tell, but no worries! Everyone has days like that.” Momota replied. Saihara could hear a chair being pulled out in front of him, he assumed that the other male had taken a seat on the other side of the table. 

“But like, are you seriously okay Saihara-kun? You’re eyes look a bit red and glassed over, and you’re paler than usual,” Momota noted. 

“Just didn’t get much sleep last night,” Saihara lied. 

“C’mon you’re an awful liar, be a man and tell me the truth!” Momota exclaimed. 

“I-I am,” Saihara tried to convince. 

“Oh please, who are you trying to fool? Now tell me what is wrong, and what that stick is for!” Momota demanded. 

“Hey! Get away from Saihara-chan!” Ouma exclaimed as he walked towards them. 

“Geez, what’s the big idea… Getting breakfast for him… Don’t tell me you two, you know?” Momota said as he seemed to think he had reached a conclusion. 

“Of course n-not!” Saihara cried. 

“I would like to, but I’m not that far yet!” Ouma added to Saihara’s disbelief. 

“So if you two didn’t fuck, then what happened to Saihara?” Momota asked once again. 

Saihara looked down and fiddled with his fingers to try and get the attention away from him. 

“Are you really that dumb Momota-chan? He’s freakin blind! Blind! Blind! Blind!” Ouma exclaimed. 

“Stop lying and tell me the truth!” Momota said once more. 

“H-He isn’t lying,” Saihara whispered. 

“No… seriously? God I’m so sorry Saihara-kun,” Momota apologized. 

“It’s alright, there’s nothing that you could have done… Just don’t tell the others about this, please?” Saihara asked. 

“Of course bro, my lips are sealed!” 

“T-thank you, I appreciate it a lot.” Saihara replied. 

“Well if you’re done chit chatting, Saihara-chan and I have to eat now!” Ouma interrupted. 

“Oops, sorry,” Momota said, “I’ll leave you two to it. Oh and if you need anything just let me know!” 

“R-right!” Saihara called. He was thankful that it was just Kaito instead of someone like Angie. He was sure that she’d be asking everyone to pray for him… which wasn’t what he wanted. He prefered to keep this secretive, what if someone tried to kill him? He was sure that someone was going to use his disadvantage against him. What if-

“Helloooo! Saihara-chan are you going to eat?” Ouma asked. 

“O-Oh, um right,” Saihara stuttered, “Sorry about that, I guess I spaced out there for a moment.”

“No need to worry! Now let’s eat before some other pigs come in here! Now open up Saihara-chan!" Ouma teased. Saihara could just see the other boy pretending to feed him like a baby.

"Ouma-kun, I can feed myself." Saihara argued to the boy. He definitely did not want Ouma feeding him. Who knew what he would do. 

"Come on!" Ouma whined while making fake airplane noises. 

"Stop..." Saihara said once again. This time Ouma was pressing food up to his lips.

"Nishishi! Just trust me," Ouma teased. "Here comes the airplane!"

It was going to be a long day for Saihara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I am not an expert in the field of optics. I have done my research, but I don't know what it is like to be fully blind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am not a professional in the optical field. I have done lots of research for this au, but I cannot get everything right. I do not know what it is like to be fully blind as I am only partially, so I apologize for incorrect information. Although it is not perfect, I hope you enjoy this story!


End file.
